


Be With Me

by juve (Juve)



Series: Fanfic Ideas: A Collection By Me (A Lazy Writer Who Has Never Written A Proper 'Thing') [1]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: But It's Not Guaranteed, But Like Hella Cool Idea, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Mean You Can Write Your Own Ending, It's Only An Idea, M/M, Oh Did I Forgot That This Is Only A Fanfic Idea, Okay bye, So Check It Out, don't let the summary fool you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juve/pseuds/juve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wishes those sickening sweet love quotes were for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend typos and grammatical errors never happened.

when Cas has been having a crush on Dean for a freaking long time  ~~(idk since kindergarten for example?)~~  but that bastard is so dumb he doesn’t even notice the lil smile of the other when he is babbling excitedly or the way his face lights up and the mild shake of his head when Dean jokes abt smt

and there’s a new girl in town  ~~(of fucking course- also i’ve decided that the kickass hero is def a girl)~~  and Dean meet her after class right on the day she arrives and after that Dean immediately flirts with her  ~~(let’s call that person C)~~

and Dean goes on rant abt person C everyday and even though it pains Cas to just sit there and do nothing he promises to himself that he will do anything for Dean’s happiness  ~~(the classic romance)~~

and Dean starts collecting love quotes and sweet lil nothings like “i’d like the mornings better if my mornings start with you” or “forget butterflies i feel the whole zoo when you’re beside” and crappies like that

and Cas helps him do it

so it’s like their new thing; Dean will text/inbox/throw pieces of paper with teeth-rotting cuteness in it and Cas will rate them like “this one is too sappy” or “i don’t like the way it sounds maybe you could change it to “very” instead? i think girls don’t appreciate “fucking”” or “i think it’s adorable”

during this thing between them Dean continues sneaking out with person C and [painful noises] Cas helps cover up and one day Dean tells Cas that he is going to ask the girl out  ~~(consider Dean and C only fooled around before that but things’ve changed)~~  [more painful noises]

and finally the big day comes

Dean is like jumping in his seat and keeps saying smugly to his friends “today’s somebody’s gonna get a boyfriend” and Cas is just miserable the whole day  ~~(detailedly describe)~~

and Cas comes home alone  ~~(to give the couple’s space and privacy)~~  although they always walk together/Dean always drive him home and when he gets home he stands in front of his wall with their photos all over ~~(which was made out of Dean’s boredom and Cas’s elegant hands)~~  and slowly sinks to the floor and curls up in a ball and cover his face with his hands and lies there for like 3 or 4 minutes in complete silence

and the memories come flooding, all the good time, that occasion when they went camping together, that time Dean beat a huge asshole for calling Cas “fag/dyke/[some stupid insulting words]", that split second when they sat on top of the hill near Dean’s house and watch the starry sky and Cas almost kissed Dean but instead he just slept in the other’s arms  ~~(and that was the most memorable moment of Cas’s life- besides some stuff happened between him and a- family member?)~~

and a big, crystal pearl-like teardrop fall on his cheek, and more and more roll down after that and eventually the house is filled with his sobs and hiccups

and the phone rings somewhere, but Cas is too weak now to even reach out. but it keeps ringing and ringing and he has to fumble for it

"hel-…lo…"  
"oh hey Cas! didn’t think you would leave! man, er, can you come down here?"  
"hello D-Dean, i—‘m sorr—y [hiccup] i c-c—an’t ma-ke make it th—there, wh-erever you-you ar-e [sob] refer-referring to"  
"hey what happened? are you okay? are you at home? [very concerned voice]"  
"i—i am at h-home and-and i [gasping] am f-fine-"  
"no you’re not fine and i’m coming up there! wait a sec!"  
"but w-what abt—-[Dean hangs up]"

it doesn’t take a sec. Dean swings the door open catching the sight of Cas red-nosed, damp face and wheezing and coughing and tears continuously roll down his face it leads to Dean’s panic. he kneels down, scoops up Cas in his arms (very gently) and ask frantically “are you hurt? can you see me? did you eat peanut again? tell me do we have to go to the hospital! i got my car right downstair i’ll take you there" and Cas keeps shaking his head and Cas buries his head in the other’s chest selfishly stealing the warmness and the quick beats of that heart and Dean holds him tight whispering in his hair "it’s okay now i’ve got you" over and over

20 minutes later when Cas finally calms down he pries himself off of Dean’s body and staggers to the bed and throw himself face-flated on it and after a few minutes of breathing and suppressed sobbing Cas asks quietly “when are you going out” and Dean is like “what” and Cas says “the date”-“what date”-“your date with [person C’s name]”-“[chuckle] there’s no date”

Cas lifts his head:”what”

Dean replies with his face down, shaking his head: “i didn’t ask her out”

and Cas’s heart jumps up to his throat but he still manages a “you’re a donkey” and punches Dean’s shoulder (very lightly considering he is recovering from a severe breakdown)

Dean catches his hand, looking directly into the other’s eyes and practically stares for like half a minute then says “well you remember i’ve said somebody’s gonna get a bf right”

Cas whispers breathlessly “yes what”

Dean continues “and you know… that if a guy can’t get somebody he deeply falls for to look at him… in another way…. it would be heartbreaking…right?”

[whisper back]: “why are you telling me this?”

[whisper]: “do you want me to be that guy?”

[whisper after silence]: “no i don’t”

[whisper—- ~~(seriously if someone’s gonna write this change ‘whisper’ to something else i’ve run out of word)~~ ]: “then accept this”

[whisper]: “what”

and Dean pulls out a book and gives it to Cas with his eyes not wavering a bit. Cas shakily opens it.

it is a scrapbook, full of those exclusive love quotes and photos of Cas, smiling, laughing, blushing, attentively reading in the library, pouting,….. and on the last page, there’s something:

 

"you always say it was me who reached out for you on that day we arrived at kindergarten. but in my memory, it was you who smiled that heart-melting smile, your eyes shining like a millions of radiant stars and your lips like the kiss of spring wind on a late-blooming rose, speaking to me:

  
 _"are you with me?"_

  
and my answer was yes. it was yes, has always been yes, and will forever remain yes. i will be with you until one of us stop breathing, and i’m not writing this out for the sake of getting you undressed on my bed (though it is mildly intended and would be exciting), i’m pouring this out, and i can read out loud as well, that i am entirely, completely, absolutely, captured by you and even god himself can’t come down here and free me.  
anyway… i’m running out of words over here… so let’s get this straight” 

 

it ends there.

Cas looks up. Dean’s face is 5 centimetres away from his face. his lips forming words, a shaky voice come out:

"will you be with me too?"

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I previously wrote this as a general prompt but I'm changing it to only Destiel.  
> 2\. I know fuck my grammar.  
> 3\. Did I say we should totally set this like a High School AU?  
> 4\. Rating T please.  
> 5\. It will be really appreaciated if someone writes this into a full story.  
> 6\. The ending is on you! (But please God almighty don’t make it BE or SE….I’m really not ready for it)  
> 7\. I kinda love that letter (idek) so please just change it a little bit.  
> 8\. PM me on here or my tumblr: memoriarty (punny right?) if you take this prompt.


End file.
